1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode catalyst for a fuel cell, an electrode for a fuel cell including the electrode catalyst, and a membrane electrode assembly and fuel cell including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to types of an electrolyte and fuel used, fuel cells may be classified as, e.g., polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs), direct methanol fuel cells (DMFCs), phosphoric acid fuel cells (PAFCs), molten carbonate fuel cells (MCFCs), or solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs).
PEMFCs may be a promising alternative system to other energy conversion devices due to their, e.g., high efficiency, high power density, low operation temperature, and environmental friendliness.
For example, a PEMFC may include a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA). The MEA may include an anode, a cathode, and a polymer electrolyte membrane interposed between the anode and the cathode. The anode may include a catalyst layer for catalyzing the oxidation of fuel. The cathode may include a catalyst layer for catalyzing the reduction of an oxidant.